


A Hayloft Remembered

by Shadow_Belle



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Consensual, Cousincest, I'm sorry but it had to be done, M/M, Prison Sex, Short One Shot, Tribute to The Hayloft long dead, paying rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: Bo joins the Aryan Brotherhood to protect himself and his cousin, but on the inside nothing is free and it's time for Luke to pay his share. Bo is the one who chooses to collect, because it's the only way he can keep protecting him. Luke isn't complaining.





	A Hayloft Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auntarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntarctica/gifts).



> So. Once upon a time, a long time ago when I was but a young'un, this awesome creature and I would call each other up and read fanfic. And die. It was the best of times. Many years have passed since then, but there was one that always stuck in our heads. Even now, some ten plus *cough*morelikefifteen*cough* years later, it still makes its way into casual conversation. The story was called Hard Time and it was featured on this site called The Hayloft. In honor of her birthday, I wrote her a tribute fic. 
> 
> It should be noted that when I was even younger and tooling around on my Dukes of Hazzard Big Wheel and crushing hard on Bo Duke, I never thought I'd be here. Hahaha. Oh god.

_Just the good ol' boys_

_Never meanin' no harm_

_Beats all you never saw_

_Been in trouble with the law_

_Since the day they was born._

 

It seemed things had changed in Hazzard County…for the worst.

Them ol’ Duke Boys, who never did mean no harm, was busted by the law, and not just by our hapless, fun-loving Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane. Nope, them boys was snatched right up by the good ol’ FB of I.

That is to say, the damned Feds.

Charged ‘em with every count they could find, starting with the six stills out on the mountain, and ending with the man Uncle Jesse shot dead fer tryin’ to steal his ‘shine recipe.

Course, it didn’t help matters none seeing as how Boss Hogg’s brother was the federal judge hearing their case. He threw the book at those boys, locked ‘em up in Wildwood Federal Pen, and threw away the key.

Tonight’s story begins on the forsaken tiers of Wildwood. Bo and Luke gotta learn how to make their way, now that the law got ‘em, and not the mountain.

 

***

 

They kept us apart.

Policy, they said.

But I knew it for what it was. They knew we was stronger together, me and Bo. We’d have been running that place, raking in the dough from that trashcan hooch, and all the other things guys like us know how to supply.

Daisy wouldn’t be having to suck the guard’s dick to even get in to see us, not if they let us work together. Course, she’d die if she knew I knew bout that mess.

I’m gonna kill him when I get out. That’s just a thing that’s gonna happen. I know Bo’d feel the same, if he knew.

Pretty damn sure if he knew, he’d kill him now. He wouldn’t wait. He wouldn’t give a good golly goddamn about paying the price. I think maybe he’s settled in too good here. I ain’t seen him up close enough to talk to him in a year, though.

But my cousin’s changed.

He used to smile. And I get it—you don’t fucking smile in prison—but there’s just a look to him now. A hard edge, one so sharp, I don’t think he’s ever gonna smile again.

He took up with the peckerheads. Those Aryan Brotherhood motherfuckers. But what you gonna do, when you’re a country white boy in the pen with no one to look out for your asshole but you?

Me, don’t nobody give a fuck about me. I was a Marine, but it ain’t like I broadcast that bit. But, still, I think it’s mostly because they all know Bo’s my cousin. They’re scared of him.

Back before we came to Wildwood, Bo wasn’t nobody to be scared of. He’d get into trouble, sure nuff, but all of us country boys did that. Hazzard tradition. We blow up a few old cars in fields, give Boss Hogg a little grief, and all while we keep to our family, our farm, God, and country.

It ain’t like that here.

The name “Duke” is enough to make guys walk the other way when they see me. It’s funny to see as how our last name terrifies people what’ve done things I thought didn’t happen outside of movies.  

I miss my cousin. I’d give anything to have a night lying on the hood of the General Lee. Just looking up at the stars, sippin’ some good ‘shine and talking about what it’s gonna be like when we drive for NASCAR and win the Indy 500 together.

I know it in my gut—that version of Bo Duke is long dead n’gone.

He did it for me.

I grieve his death as sure as if his body was cold in the ground.

This new thing that wears his skin, he ain’t my cousin. He can’t be.

I saw him on the yard last week as I was headed to chow—First time layin’ eyes on him in prolly six months. Like I said, they made sure to keep us apart.

Anyhow, he was in the weight pit. I wouldn’t’ve even realized it was him, not if I hadn’t heard the echo of his voice. It was strange hearing his voice coming outta that body.

He’d always been tall, kinda lanky, not this giant brick of a man. He’d put on some serious mass since they locked the doors on us, and it was all muscle. He looked too hard to be made of flesh.

Bo had no ink when we’d come in, but now… a giant imperial eagle spanned his whole torso. The wings spread out over his biceps, the eagle’s head rising up his throat like bile while his claws slicked down Bo’s abs. A banner held by those talons bore four numbers—1488. Shamrocks covered the backs of his hands, and there was something on his knuckles. I couldn’t tell what it was, not from a distance. The words _Aryan Brotherhood_ scrawled across his back.

I wanted to speak, but the guard noticed me looking. He told me to move my ass to chow or go back to my cell, so I moved my ass to chow.

Bo looked over at me. He didn’t nod. He didn’t wave. He didn’t do anything but watch me go.

 

***

 

 At midnight, the cellhouse was still loud as all hell. I’d learned to sleep through it, to ignore the sounds that didn’t matter, but stay attuned to them that did—like when footsteps would stop in front of my cell.

I jerked awake and peered out past the bars. I spied the nightshift screw standing at the ready, his keys dangling from beefy hams.

“Get up, Duke. You’re going for a walk.”

I didn’t argue. I didn’t ask where I walking to. That’s how it worked here. It was best to just do as I was told.

So I got up, put on my blues, and the cell door rattled on the track as it creaked open.

“We’re going to the kitchen.”

_Double fuck._ The kitchen was where shit went down. Two guys wanted to fight? They went to the kitchen. The screws wanted to reward their snitches? The kitchen.

I’d been expecting as much, and probably rightly so. Judge Hogg probably had a little somethin’ special planned for me. Well, I’d go down fighting, if I had to go down. Too bad I’d hid my shank under my mattress instead of taped  to the inside of my sleeve.

Fuck.

I walked like a man, head high, as the screw unlocked the doors pushed me inside. To my surprise, they locked the door behind me.

The kitchen was empty, and nothing seemed out of place. All the knives remained secured in wire cages on chains. All the pots, pans, and trays in their places. And everything was silent. I hadn’t been brought there to fight.

Dread coiled in my gut like turned squirrel stew and sweat slicked my icy hands.

At least, if they’d brought me here to fight, I’d have known what to expect, but this was downright eerie.

Well, it was until Bo’s voice echoed through the space like gunshots. “Luke.”

I found him in the dry goods supply room, but he wasn’t alone. I didn’t know the man what was with him, but he was obviously part of the same gang, just judging by the tattoo on his ruddy face. I noticed the little shape of a shamrock at the corner of his eye.

“Cousin.” I embraced Bo and a mix of emotions washed over me. Grief for the man he’d been—the one I knew. Relief at hearing his voice, at being close enough to touch him, and joy at feeling him return my hug and hold on tight. Sorrow, but that was on account of at all we’d lost and could never get back.

It was a fuckall mess.

He knew it, too, because he said quietly into my ear, “Sorry. So fucking sorry.”

I was sorry, too. Sorry we’d gotten caught. Sorry we hadn’t killed both Hogg brothers when we’d had the chance. Sorry Daisy was alone. Sorry about every goddamn thing.

“You’ve enjoyed the protection of the AB for some time, Duke,” the other man began.

“Fuck off, Tynan.” Bo squared his shoulders.

“Hey, we’ve only got an hour. Get this shit done or I will.”

“Over my cold dead corpse, _brother_. No, make that over yours. You touch my family, that makes yours fair game.”

Tynan shook his head. “I’m trying to help you, dumbshit.”

“Yeah, well you ain’t. Get the fuck out. I’ll handle this my way.”

“You better. Rules are rules, and you ain’t special.”

“Yeah, well, neither are you.”

“Never said I was, Duke.” Tynan cracked his neck and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You must think you’re hot shit because you’re still standing here.”

“I gotta witness.”

“The fuck you do. Witness from outside.”

“That ain’t exactly witnessin’, now is it?”

“You gonna call me a liar?” Bo’s voice dropped an octave with those words, meanin’ this Tynan fucker was on deadly ground.

“Nah, Duke.”

“Then go the fuck outside. And shut the goddamn door behind you.”

Tynan looked like he was fixin’ to argue, but in the end, he went outside and closed us into the dry goods room.

“Shit man, it’s so good to see you.”

The hard look on Bo’s face hadn’t changed. “You might not think so, not when I tell you what you gotta do.”

“You know I’ve always got your back. Always,” I swore.

“So, I put the word out. Fuck with Luke Duke, you’re fucking with me. With the Aryan Brotherhood, of all things, but that’s kept you safe.”

“I didn’t need—”

“Oh, you did. They decided they wanted me, and after I took a lock in a sock to the back of Marcus Williams’ head, the Bloods were gonna do you the same way. To send me a message, they said. Now, they’re demanding payment for the protection.”

“Payment? I ain’t got nothing, cousin.” I shrugged, but that knot in my gut squeezed tighter. “They want me to hold somethin’ or…?”

He just looked at me , but his meaning was clear.

I could fight it. Them. The whole goddamn system. But my cousin had done the best he could.

For both of us.

“If you wanna fight, I’ll fight,” Bo said. “We’ll go down together.”

This wasn’t about what I wanted, it was about survival. I could do what they wanted. Make my payment. I wouldn’t shit on everything he’d done for me.

“Who?” I asked, trying to keep my emotions out of my voice.

“They were gonna send Tynan and a couple of the higher enforcers,” he began then Bo coughed and looked away.

“But?”

“But I said I’d talk to you.”

He still wasn’t giving me the answer I wanted.

“Goddamn it, Bo. I’ll do it. Just tell me who, and I’ll get it over with. I’ll pay my fair share.”

Bo tilted his head back toward the ceiling and closed his eyes, his hands curling and uncurling into tight fists as he so obviously fought with himself.

Then it hit me.

It was him.

He was the one sent to collect, and Tynan was supposed to make sure he did it.

I don’t know what I was supposed to feel, but I’m sure my cock getting hard wasn’t it. This place had me fucked up. I missed my cousin so much—and my family and human contact—andit all perverted itself into this need.

I wanted to touch him.

I hadn’t admitted it to myself that day, not when I saw him on the yard.

Or even when I’d hugged him, and noticed just how much I missed the way he smelled.

The way it felt to be touched by someone who loved me.

I exhaled. “Okay.”

“Okay is all you have to say to me?”

“What else am I s’posed to say? We’ve always looked out for each other.” I exhaled hard. “If this is all I have to do to keep us both safe, fine. Fuck it. Whatever. It’s one more shitty thing this place made us do.”

“You don’t know how sorry I am, cousin.”

He sounded so sincere. As if he’d rather be anywhere else in the big, wide world, anywhere but here with me. A cold wash of guilt splashed down my spine, because I wasn’t sorry. Not really. To my shame, I wanted it.

Needed it.

There was nowhere in the world I’d rather be.

Not even back on the farm before all of this shit happened.

I grabbed the back of his neck. “It is what it is. I don’t blame you. I’d rather it be you than Tynan, cuz then I’d have to kill that motherfucker. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I’d do it.”

He leaned his forehead down to mine. For a moment, there was bliss. This was my best friend, my cousin—damn near my brother.

“I know,” he whispered. His breath washed warm over my lips. His forbidden mouth so close to mine.

I’d never done it before with a man. I didn’t know if he was fixing to kiss me or not, but I sure as shit wanted him to.

Before I could think about it, my mouth was on his. He tasted like sweet, like trash bag hooch, and a little like home. Yeah, home.

The part where he kissed me back surprised the life out of me.

“Tynan’s gonna come back in,” he whispered, his breath ragged. “We shouldn’t be kissing like this, not when he can see.”

It would figure he’d watch. To “witness.”

_When he can see._ So he _wanted_ to kiss like this? He wanted it like I did.

Bo’s hands landed on my belt and the fly of my jeans, but his mouth had moved to my neck. I’d never liked my partners to talk during sex, but something about Bo’s words made me want more. I needed his praise, his reassurance.

And I especially needed to hear what he said next.

“I’m gonna take you from the back this time, but I’m getting you moved to my cell. When I take you again, it’ll be face to face, cousin. Tell me you want it, too.”

“I want it, Bo.”

He shuddered against me and pushed my jeans down. I broke away from him to step out of my boxers.

Bo was considerate, spreading out one of the plastic tablecloths they used for events on the floor and pulling down a tin of lard from the shelf.

I tried to focus on anything but what’d happen next. Even though I wanted it, I was scared. Would it hurt? Dropping to all fours, I braced myself and stared forward. I didn’t even turn to look when I heard the door creak. I knew it was Tynan.

And I didn’t fucking care.

I saw skittering movement of small, dark shapes under the dishwasher and all around. Thank fuck the lights were on, or we’d have been covered in tiny, brown, hungry little roaches.

If they’d been the big shiny black ones, I don’t think that would’ve been as horrible. I’d prefer even the ones you’d expect to steal your jacket and say, “Bitch, where’s my cut?” The little ones were far more horrible.

Bo’s hand was warm on my hip, and I evened my stance and balanced my weight. He said so much with that touch. So much he couldn’t say with Tynan’s beady eyes drinking in everything.

He worked the lard into my cleft and it was the strangest sensation, feeling it melt in me there.

And then feeling what I knew to be the head of Bo’s cock pressing at the entrance.

The room was silent. Not that there’d been noise before, but there was a noted lack of sound.

I wasn’t even breathin’.

No one was.

It was like this moment had been snatched from the world and stuffed in some damn carnival snow globe.

Wasn’t filled with snow, though.

A strange ache filled me. A want. Different from before, more intense. But I held myself still. I waited.

The whole world waited.

I expected there to be some pain. I was made of stone waiting for it happen. For it to hurt.

Except all that happened was pleasure.

He filled me, his hands on my hips, my skin on fire everywhere our skin touched.

My cock was so hard, I wanted to jerk off while he fucked me, while I paid my debt to the AB.

But not while Tynan watched.

This part, my pleasure, it wasn’t for Tynan, it wasn’t for them. It wasn’t part of the price.

It was for me, later.

For Bo.

_God, but fuck._ It was all I could do not to rock back on his cock while he eased in and out of me.

Time was a fuckall weird thing again, slowing down to move like an angel on the head of a pin, but the moment spinning away.

“Fuck’s sake, Duke. Hurry up. We gotta go,” Tynan hissed.

Bo only growled at him and for a sec, I thought he was gonna stop. I couldn’t have stood it.

But he didn’t. Instead, he drilled me harder, faster. Slipping and sliding all up inside of me until he stiffened and a strange, wet heat filled me.

“There. Deed done. Get the fuck out, Tynan.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna hear your sweet nothings, neither.” Tynan shut the door behind himself.

Bo handed me a towel to clean up and I made quick work of it.

“I missed you, Luke.” He didn’t look at me.

“Then why didn’t you get me moved to your cell, if you could? Before this I mean.”

“Cause I was trying to save you from this.”

“I gotta say, cousin, I don’t want to be saved.”

He looked up, meeting my gaze, his blue eyes full of both sorrow and lust somehow. “That’s good, because no one can save you now.”

Silence was loud between us while we dressed, until finally, he said, “It’ll be better next time, I promise.”

“Do you hear me complainin’?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, but in this case, I have nothing to complain about.”

“You sure about that? Because I want you again,” Bo confessed, guilt obvious on his face and in his tone.

“You remember that time when we were kids in the hayloft?”

Bo laughed. “When we stole that skin mag from Cooter?”

We’d jerked each other off looking at pictures of pretty girls, ‘cept I hadn’t been thinking about those naked girls. I’d been thinking about his hand on me. About mine on him and the sounds he made.

Our eyes met, and I knew he remembered everything.

“This ain’t our first rodeo, cousin.”

“I guess it ain’t.”

The door opened again, but this time, Bo and I  walked through it and stepped out into the dark night.

I smelled like fucking and Bo Duke.

I didn’t know what the future was gonna bring, but I knew we were stronger together. I wanted to be with him.

And he wanted to be with me.

Prison had changed us, but not so much that family wasn’t everything.

 


End file.
